8 Años Después: Una vida nueva
by Kazumi Van Hellsing
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si saya despertara antes de lo esperado y se enterara de que amchel no murio? Volvi con los capitulos re-editados y nuevo nombre mal summary solo pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**hola como estan aquí les traigo mi trabajo re-editado y les muestro mi nuevo nombre para que me entiendan era mina otonashi**

**como mi antigua version no tenia mucho exito aquí tienen la nueva, esta historia se la dedico a mi prima cynthia **

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era un día lluviosa en aquella tumba que la veía dormir hace ya 8  
años, en ese lugar tan frío se encontraba aquel enamorado deseando  
estar de nuevo con ella. El entro en la tumba para ver de nuevo a su  
amada, pero lo que encontró era una contradicción a lo ocurrido en el  
pasado

Su amada reina yacía en el frío suelo de lo tumba, él la tomo en  
brazos con delicadeza, como siempre tomo su daga, corto su mano, bebió  
su sangre y con un dulce beso se la dio a beber haciendo que despertara

Momentos después de ese beso se escucho un leve susurro. -pensé que me  
habías dejado- acariciando su rostro, a lo que el respondió -no te  
dejare nunca más. Ella simplemente sonrió y volvió a quedarse dormida  
entre sus brazos, el que ella recordara todo era un alivio para el

Minutos después de esa dulce escena se escucho la voz de kai

-no esperaba verte hoy aquí  
-kai, esta despierta  
-que como es posible  
-no lo sé, pero no es lo único tiene recuerdos  
-llevémosla a casa

Hagi la cargo hasta el auto, ese camino hacia el restaurante fue el  
más largo y duro para kai, pues el saber que el ella recordaba a hagi  
lo lastimaba. Al llegar a omoro, se encontró con las sobrinas de saya,  
las cuales conocía muy bien y las cuales estaban sorprendidas con los  
figuras de largos cabellos que él llevaba en brazos

Mei ling-hagi quien es ella  
A lo que él respondió -su tía- con una sonrisa en su rostro. El la  
llevo a su cuarto y luego llamaron a Julia para que averiguar que  
ocurría, pero no supo que paso

Pasaron 4 días desde esa tarde lluviosa y por fin ella despertó por  
completo, su primera reacción fue buscar a su amado caballero, para  
saber si había sido una ilusión

Saya-hagi- con lagrimas en los ojos  
Hagi-tranquila estoy aquí- sentándose a su lado y quitándole las  
lagrimas

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y dijo -te extrañe  
Hagi-lo se perdóname por dejarte sola  
Saya-no fue tu culpa

El no pudo terminar de decir lo que había ocurrido pues sintió los  
dulces labios de saya, luego ella rompió el beso y lo abrazo

Saya-me alegra que estés bien  
Hagi-por eso no pude a parecer antes  
Saya-ya veo- mirando su brazo y mano quiróptera cubierta con un guante  
negro. Ante la curiosidad de su ama, el retiro el guante de dejando al  
descubierto una mano completamente humana-espero que ahora puedas  
dejar de tener culpa

Ella lo a brazo de nuevo y le la ayudo a levantarse y la acompaño  
abajo. Mientras bajaban saya escuchó la voz de kai

-como te sientes?  
-bien, algo casada y mis sobrinas  
-tendrás que esperar, están en la escuela, por cierto tienes hambre  
-si un poco

* * *

**nota:si no tengo mas de 3 comentarios no subo mas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola perdon por la tardanza con este capitulo tuve problemas con mi compu. ****como ya saben blood+**** no es mio **

**Espero que lo disfruten **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Después de comer, kai tomo unas tijeras y le corto el pelo del largo  
que tenía la última vez que estuvo en Londres, luego subió a  
cambiarse y volvió a bajar tomo su abrigo y le pidió a hagi que la  
acompañara a la playa

Al llegar ahí se sentaron en la arena mirando hacia el mar, en ese  
momento hagi tomo la cinta azul que ato a la rosa, le coloco un  
relicario y luego lo ato a la muñeca de saya

Hagi-esto es para que sepas que nunca te dejare de nuevo y que te amo,  
ábrelo

Ella lo abrió y dentro encontró una foto de ambos en 1830. Con una  
sonrisa dijo -creo que necesitamos otra foto- abrazándolo-te puedo  
pedir algo  
Hagi-lo que sea lo sabes  
Saya-no quiero que me obedezcas, quiero que tengas libertad de hacer  
lo que quieras  
Hagi-esta bien si es lo que quieres

Luego se quedaron un rato en silencio disfrutando uno del otro en  
aquella en la playa donde se vieron por segunda vez hasta que se hizo  
de noche y decidieron regresar

Al llegar a la puerta, saya noto en el parque a dos niñas jugando. Las  
dos pequeñas al notar la presencia de hagi vinieron corriendo hacia él

Las dos-¡hagi!  
Hagi-que hacen afuera  
Mei ling-te estamos esperando, kai no está  
Hagi-bueno ya estoy aquí así que entren

Las niñas entraron y detrás de ellos saya y hagi. Saya no podía estar  
más sorprendida de esa actitud de hagi, hacía tiempo que no lo veía  
tan feliz. Adentro ella seguía sorprendida y estática, no sabía que decir hasta que hagi la saco de su trance

Hagi-no piensas conocer a tus sobrinas  
Saya-si  
Hagi-ven- tomándola de la mano- yui es la de ojos azules y mei ling la  
de los ojos rojos  
Yui-tía eres tan bonita como te describió hagi  
Saya-en serio- mirando a hagi  
Mei ling-si tu eres bonita, mamá era igual o más bonita  
Saya-si era hermosa, aunque no había muchas diferencias entre nosotras  
y saben se parecen mucho a ella  
Yui-es extraño que lo digas, porque Papa dice que nos parecemos a ti  
Saya-a él no le agradaba mucho su madre  
Yui- si, sabemos no la menciona mucho  
Mei ling-tía una pregunta, tu y hagi son novios  
Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír, luego saya les contesto -si  
Mei ling-genial!- abrazándolos

En ese momento la puerta del restaurante se abrió y a pareció kai con  
Mao

Kai-ya conociste a tus sobrinas  
Saya-hola kai, hola Mao, son una dulzura  
Mao-como estas despierta- abrazándola  
Saya-no lo sabemos  
Mao-así que ya conociste a los demonios

Saya-demonios

Kai-les dice así porque no puede controlarlas

Mao-a los únicos a los que le hacen son kai y hagi

Yui-¡no es cierto! Es que tú eres mala

Kai-ya deja de discutir Y váyanse a la cama

Mei ling-bueno, pero el tío hagi nos puede leer un cuento

Hagi-si ya suban

Las gemelas subieron corriendo las escaleras y hagi fue detrás de ellas saya no podía dejar de reír, no sabía que sus sobrinas eran tan apegadas a su caballero

Mao-ahora explica eso de tío hagi

Kai-Mao no la molestes, ella ya es grande

Mao-estas bien, tu no dirías eso

Kai-si estoy bien, antes de que se me olvide ten tus llaves

Saya-estas no son las de aquí

Kai-eso se debe a que ya no vives aquí, vas a vivir con hagi de ahora en adelante

Saya quedo totalmente sorprendida y feliz tanto así que no podía hablar

* * *

**Es corto y cusis pero espero comentarios **

**Sorry por mis errores al escribri ...xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi aburrida historia...xD espero que les guste y perdonen lo corto **

**nota: los persojes no me pretenecen son de Aniplex e I.G**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

En cuanto Hagi bajo, se fueron juntos. Al llegar al edificio al último piso y al abrir la puerta todo era completamente hermoso y para su sorpresa de saya tenía vista al mar

Saya-no crees que Joel exagero, es muy grande para los dos  
Hagi-tal vez- abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella miraba por el balcón  
Saya-dime estoy soñando  
Hagi-no, no lo estas

Ella se dio vuelta y lo beso. Con el pasar de los minutos el beso se volvió tan intenso que ambos llegaron al punto de no poder respira, hasta que él se detuvo

Saya-¿por qué te detienes?  
Hagi-puedo hacerte daño  
Saya-no me harás daño, nunca lo has hecho y además yo quiero ser tuya  
Hagi-¿estás segura?

Ella no respondió simplemente lo beso de nuevo, él la tomo por la cintura para acercarla más a él y luego empezó a besarle cuello y con delicadeza coloco las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y la llevo hasta la habitación. A la mañana siguiente Hagi despertó aturdido, con ella recostada sobre su pecho, con la espalda completamente descubierta, el simplemente sonrió y la recorrió toda con sus dedos, haciendo que despertara

Saya-hola  
Hagi-te desperté  
Saya-no, ya estaba despierta- besándolo

Todo iba bien hasta que la dichosa sed hizo presencia. En ese momento quiso apartase de él, pero este se lo impido. Con dulzura la acerco a su cuello y le dijo-hazlo- como una forma de incitarla a beber su sangre. Ella quería negarse pero no podía, la sangre de Hagi era tan  
dulce que no resistió mucho, al poco tiempo ya estaba bebiendo la dulce sangre  
de su amado, y luego como una forma de disculparse lamió y beso donde había mordido

En el restaurante

Kai recibió la vista de Joel y David lo cual no era muy común y lo que era más extraño era que llevan dos espadas iguales a las de saya lo cual no debía ser un buen augurio

Kai- que bueno verlos, los trae por aquí

Joel-lamento decir que nada bueno

Kai-lo supuse en cuanto vi las espadas, que paso esta vez

David-es posible que Amshel haya sobrevivido

Kai-como es posible

Joel-no lo sabemos pero tienes que decirle a saya

Kai-lo sé, lo diré en cuanto pueda

David-y también dile que por favor entrene a las gemelas

Kai los miro fríamente pues la decisión de entrenar a las niñas no le gusto para nada y sabía que a saya tampoco le gustaría pero eran órdenes directas no las podía desobedecer.

* * *

**Espero comentarios y cualquier error que encuentren xfavor me Avisan**

**Sayonara...xD**


	4. NA

**Importante:**

**Pido disculpas a los pocos lectores que tengo, porque no he subido mas capítulos es que he estado ocupada con la escuela y otros proyectos de historias que tengo a demás se me ha ido la inspiración así que de verdad lo siento…..T_T pero no pienso abandonar, lo quiero hacer un buen trabajo ….xD y por sierto estoy haciendo otro fic de Blood+  
**

**De verdad lo siento**

**Atte. Kazumi**

**P.S: acepto sugerencias**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M back perdonen la tardansa es q la escuela la tarea el estres y mis otros projectos de escritura me quitan tiempo pero aqui esta, espero que les guste **

* * *

Capitulo 4

Kai condujo lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto llego al apartamento toco la puerta, justamente en ese momento Hagi salía de la ducha así que se vistió y fue a abrir la puerta

Kai-lamento molestar tan temprano pero necesito hablar contigo y con saya-

Hagi-ella está dormida pero que pasa-dejándolo entrar

Kai-Amshel está vivo- con la mirada baja

Hagi-ya lo sabía, yo di el aviso al escudo rojo-levantándose y mirando por la ventana

Kai-y se lo dijiste a saya-

Hagi-aun no-

Kai-¡cuando se lo piensas cuando amshel esté a punto de matarlos!- exclamo enojado

Hagi-en unos días

Kai dio un suspiro largo no tenía nada que decir además sabía que Hagi tendría sus razones para hacer algo así. En cuanto Kai se retiro, Hagi se fue a ver a saya, para contarle lo que pasaba, cuando entro en la habitación, la encontró con una gran sonrisa probándose vestidos parecía que era la misma saya de la que se había enamorado hacia tanto tiempo. Ahora su problema era como decirle a ella

Saya-como me veo  
Hagi-hermosa- en ese instante saya noto algo en la mirada de caballero, algo que la hizo preocuparse -que te pasa  
Hagi-tengo algo que decirte-tomándola de la cintura y llevándola a la cama  
Saya-me estas preocupando

Él la abrazo con más fuerza y le dijo al oído -saya Amshel está vivo  
Saya-no, tu lo mataste  
Hagi-al parecer no fue así  
Saya-¡no, no es cierto no puede ser cierto!- saya lo aparto enojada y se metió bajo las sabanas como una niña pequeña y luego le grito enojada -¡déjame sola ¡

El se retiro del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí y en ese momento ella empezó a llorar desconsolada, en un momento de ira rompió el espejo de un solo golpe, necesitaba sacar toda esa ira repentina y de pronto una vieja idea le vino a la mente, pasaron las horas y todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, hasta que apareció un sutil olor a sangre. Hagi se dio cuenta al instante de esto y entro al cuarto, busco en el estuche del chelo sus dagas, faltaba una. Luego entro a baño, y a saya encontró en el piso de la ducha, con la daga junto a ella y vio las heridas en una de sus muñecas

Saya-no fui capaz de ponérmela al cuello-llorando  
Hagi-porque lo hiciste- abrazándola  
Saya-no quiero pelear de nuevo  
Hagi-se que no quieres, pero no tenias que hacer esto  
Saya-perdóname, no te lo pedí que lo hicieras porque sabía que te negarías

El no dijo nada simplemente la beso la saco de allí y curo esa heridas que tardarían un poco en cerrar y luego llamo a Julia para que la revisara-¿como esta?  
Julia-esta bien, solo perdió sangre  
Hagi-¿y las heridas?  
Julia-todavía no han sanado, ella aun está en la etapa en la que se le podría considerar humana

Eso no era muy común pues cuando ella bebía la sangre de Hagi recuperaba todas sus habilidades. Al día siguiente, saya se despertó con vendas, una vía con sangre, saya se quito la vía, se levanto y salió a la sala

Saya-Hagi- dijo casi desmayándose  
Hagi-estas bien- atrapándola antes de que callera  
Saya-si, solo un poco mareada  
Hagi-deberías descansar un poco mas  
Saya-no te preocupes, solo necesito aire fresco  
Hagi-quieres ir a la playa un rato  
Saya-parece bien y podemos llevar a las gemelas  
Hagi-claro que podemos

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora. D  
**

**p.s: si se llegan a preguntar por la conducta suicida de saya y por hice algo asi, es por ella siempre a tenido la idea y otra cosa**** de ahora en adelante el formato de los dialogos y parrafos van a cambiar (no los volvere a escribir en mi ipod) **** ...xD**


End file.
